


Abandoned

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Yuuri is settling in, in St. Petersburg and learning his way around.  Victor has been overly worried about Yuuri getting lost going to the Rink alone and... maybe he was right to?





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty tame, a little spooky maybe but nothing much happens. Yet.

Where ever Yuuri was, he had a routine. In Hatsetsu, when he wasn’t in school, he woke up early, went for a morning jog, arrived at the ice palace for practice, jog back home; the same path every day. In Detroit things were a little bit more complicated with college courses and working around different groups who used the rink. Still the path from the apartment to class or the rink was always the same. Same streets, same crosswalks; Yuuri could walk it in his sleep. There was one thing that stood out however. About halfway before reaching the familiar college landscape, there was an old building that stood alone. It was a cross between forgotten factory and architecturally historic. Most of the windows were shattered, the brick façade showed its age, and forgotten cable wires loosely clung to the walls but something about it never failed to draw his eyes. It didn’t fit with the surrounding buildings; there were stone decals that were a reminder of a time, less modern, when buildings were designed with an emphasis on detail. It was hard to explain why, but Yuuri thought it was beautiful. Every time he saw it he’d wonder what was inside, what was its history, what it looked like when it was still well cared for? The wonder stayed with him long after he passed the building.

Time passed, Yuuri went back to Hatsetsu, met Victor, and fell in love. So much happened since those days in Detroit; before he knew it, Yuuri was unpacking in St. Petersburg. The first few days were a blur of unpacking and getting settled in. The next few were dedicated to Victor showing Yuuri around and getting him used to the trip from their apartment to the rink and back. Yuuri noted the landmarks, practiced enough Russian just in case, and finally, two weeks after arriving in St. Petersburg, Yuuri felt ready to make the jog from the apartment to the rink by himself.

Victor left for the rink early to get his own practice with Yakov in before he had to coach Yuuri; this left Yuuri to sleep in a little later (he knew there was a reason he loved Victor) and take his time getting to the rink. It was a nice day and Yuuri left a little earlier than necessary so he had time if anything happened. The night before Victor insisted that his phone be charged 100% before he left and for him to call if he had _any_ problems.

Everything looked just the same as it had all the times he walked with Victor earlier that week. That is, until Yuuri turned the corner and came face to face with a building that just didn’t fit. It was nothing like the others around it; on a block of store fronts, the lone factory building with the broken windows stood out. It looked forgotten, abandoned, but also familiar. At first Yuuri hesitated, there was something about that building that caused the hair on his neck to stand on end but, if it was familiar it must be because he passed it with Victor right? With a little self encouragement, Yuuri continued his jog and forgot all about it as he reached the doors of his new home rink.

***

A few days later, after passing the unusual building every morning, Yuuri finally found the time to ask Victor about it.

“Victor, you know that weird factory building on the way to the rink?”

“Hmm?”

“The brick building with all the broken windows?”

“…No?”

“What do you mean ‘no,’ you pass it every day?”

“I mean no, there is no building like that. Are you sure you aren’t just going a different way than I showed you?”

“Victor, I have the map on my phone and you still track me every morning. Don’t deny it, I know you do.”

“…”

“Whatever, I’ll just go early tomorrow and show you.”

***

Of course, Yuuri couldn’t drag himself out of bed early the next morning. Mornings were evil and not his friend. Makka agreed and gave Victor the stink eye when he woke her up trying to wake up Yuuri.

***

The next day off found Victor digging through Phichit’s twitter for pictures of Yuuri while Yuuri laid back and played on his DS. Victor was sitting on one end of the couch, one hand holding his phone, the other on Yuuri’s ankle, while Yuuri was spread out with his feet in Victor’s lap. It was a good way to pass time.

Victor would scroll though Phichit’s posts and like all the pictures of Yuuri, sometimes commenting or even turning the phone around and asking Yuuri about something in a picture. Some way into the thousands of pictures Phichit posted, Victor found a picture of Yuuri posing in front of a large old building that sounded a lot like the one Yuuri brought up earlier that week. _Weird._

“Yuuri, where was this taken?”

Yuuri paused his game and looked up at the phone only to drop the DS on his chest from the shock. It was the _same_ building. The same one in _St. Petersburg_ was in that picture from _Detroit_. The same lose cable, the same decals, the same everything. 

“That… that was in Detroit.”

“Hmm, it sounded like the building you described earlier this week.”

“It is the same.”

“What? But you said the picture was from Detroit.”

“It is.”

Victor stared at Yuuri a little longer, confused. Maybe he missed something? He decided to just go back to looking at the pictures and eventually, Yuuri went back to his game.

***

Yuuri waited exactly one hour before he called Phichit.

“Phichit, do you remember that weird factory building we used to walk by in Detroit? You took a picture of it and posted it on Twitter.”

“Well hello to you too Yuuri, I’m doing great. How are you?”

“Phichit, seriously! Do you remember the building?”

“Fine, what building?”

“The old brick building with the broken windows that looked like it didn’t belong there.”

“I don’t know, Yuuri, I kind of remember you talking about something like that?”

“Go look at your old tweets from Detroit, its there. There’s a picture of me standing in front of it.”

“Okay, give me a sec…”

Yuuri waited while Phichit scrolled through the pictures, listening to his “hmm” and “oh I remember that one” from time to time. Yuuri knew exactly when Phichit found the picture he was talking about.

“Yuuri… I didn’t take that picture.”

“What? Its on your twitter account!”

“But look at the tags, that is supposed to be one of the ones with the fireworks! Actually, yeah, you can kind of see fireworks behind the building! That doesn’t make sense though, I wouldn’t have taken a picture like that, you can barely even see them!”

Phichit was right, he would never take or even post such a poor picture.

“Phichit. Do you remember the building? Do you recognize it?”

“No. I kind of remember you talking about it sometimes, you were really curious about the history, but I never saw it.”

“Its here.”

“What do you mean its there?”

“I mean its here, I pass by it when I jog to the rink. The thing is, Victor hasn’t seen it.”

“… Are you sure?”

“Yes. Victor recognized the building in the picture from my description.”

Both of them were quiet for a while, trying to get their heads around the mystery of the building. It just _didn’t_ make sense.

“Yuuri, jog with Victor for a while. See if you can find it when you’re together but, don’t go near it.”

“Okay.”

“Be careful.”

“Okay.”

***

The next day Victor dragged Yuuri out of bed with the promise of coffee. As the fog of sleep cleared, Yuuri felt his anxiety growing. He didn’t know if he wanted to see the building with Victor or not. The picture existed so it must be real but, why was he the only one that saw it in person? The closer they got to the last turn before the building, the slower Yuuri would jog. He felt like led weights were slowing him down. Did he want to see it? What would happen when they got there? Questions kept spinning faster and faster in his mind leaving him a little dizzy. Faster than he would like, he and Victor turned the corner and… stopped. Nothing was there. The lot was empty. Grass had grown over the entire lot; it didn’t look like anyone had stepped foot on the property in years.

Victor’s hand met Yuuri’s and they held on tight to each other the rest of the way to the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> I should figure out a subtle way to say when there's a sequel...


End file.
